


La llave del alma

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Español | Spanish, Imprisonment, M/M, No Smut, Potions, Souls, Violence, grimoire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Cuando la Junta de Gobiernos aceptó un plan revolucionario para producir electricidad a bajos costos, nadie se imaginó que el precio sería tan grande. Ahora, Harry Styles es el encargado de encontrar y capturar a una persona de interés capaz de hacer caer el imperio energético más importante de Ibano, el país de los magos.





	1. Parte I

_El polvo y la suciedad nos ciegan lentamente, pero nos hacen sentir bien. Y aunque duele, seguimos escalando porque nuestras adicciones nos atrapan desde el interior._

_Diríamos lo que sea sólo para escuchar lo que queremos, correcto o equivocado, después mentimos para ser perdonados._

_Venderíamos cualquier cosa para simplemente comprar lo que no somos, a cualquier costo._

**_Kill Our Way To Heaven, Michl_ **

 

* * * *

 

Harry exhaló despacio antes de colocarle al hombre frente a él el collar pesado que usaba en su muñeca como pulsera. El hombre gritó algo inteligible bajo la mordaza y movió todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del calor que emitía la joya, pero sus movimientos eran en vano, tenía las manos atadas entre sí y a la silla. El collar resplandeció por unos segundos, la luz azul brillante aumentaba de a poco, obligando a Harry a cerrar los ojos como era ya costumbre y los gemidos y gritos provenientes del hombre subieron de volumen, convirtiéndose en una cacofonía hiriente.

De repente, hubo un silencio atronador y Harry se dio un par de segundos más con los ojos cerrados, tarareando una melodía baja para distraerse del olor a quemado y repitiendo en su cabeza una sola línea una y otra vez. _Este es un pueblo peligroso para una cara tan bonita, cariño._ Sonrió débil y abrió los ojos, la botella en el centro del círculo de sal estaba llena de una luz compacta que se movía de un lado a otro, pero las runas pintadas en su base impedían que ésta escapara. Usó su zapato para despejar una línea gruesa del círculo y poder entrar y se agachó para sellar la botella, sacudiendo con ligereza el contenido, luego la guardó en el maletín que había al lado suyo antes de levantarse.

Miró la cáscara vacía que antes solía ser el hombre y torció la boca en una mueca. Su rostro no daba la impresión de que una vez estuviera vivo, la mordaza se había quemado alrededor de su boca, dejando ver unos labios negros por la magia y la piel era de un color pálido innatural, los ojos opacos, sin vida.

Harry se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, retirando el collar con algo de esfuerzo pues el material se había pegado a la piel al quemarse, él sacudió la cabeza con molestia y lo guardó en un pañuelo que metió en un bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, haciendo una nota mental de abastecerse de joyas en vez de usar las propias en los rituales.

Quemó los restos con fuego blanco y se marchó del lugar sin mirar atrás, la botella con el alma del hombre segura en su maletín.

 

* * * *

 

La Asociación Gubernamental para la Obtención Nacional e Internacional de Almas, AGONÍA, era la corporación energética más grande de Ibano, con sucursales en cada población mayor del país, suministrando energía eléctrica continua a precios bajos a través del uso de un compuesto especial que no necesitaba recargarse ni reciclarse, y cuyo ciclo de utilización era eterno, aunque limitado.

Todo comenzó con la escasez de recursos para generar energía que pudieran soportar a una población cada vez más grande y con mayores demandas de consumo. Ninguna opción natural funcionaba ya y aunque la idea de usar magia para abastecer las grandes compañías parecía descabellada y poco viable, la Junta de Gobiernos aceptó ponerla a prueba a pesar de los detractores, pero los costos eran demasiado altos y los magos y brujas existentes no podían sostener una demanda que crecía con cada día que pasaba.

Finalmente, un grupo de empresarios originarios de Covalina, la isla más pequeña del norte, presentó ante la Junta un plan revolucionario al que le tomaría años desarrollarse por completo: energía eléctrica a bajos costos a partir de una fuente no perecedera. Así surgió el negocio más lucrativo del país, la comercialización de almas humanas.  

Harry trabajaba para esta empresa como recolector. Sus labores iniciaban en el momento en que recibía un contrato expirado, cuyo precio era un alma que debía cosechar. Harry mismo había tenido uno de esos, pero la suerte le había sonreído en el último momento y ahora, ocho años después, seguía vivo, tenía un trabajo e ingresos estables, sin mencionar que estaba a dos años de retirarse del negocio y comenzar una vida nueva.

La idea lo emocionaba bastante, no era que odiara su trabajo como tal, pero se había convertido en una actividad repetitiva y eso lo llevaba a sentirse amarrado a una rutina que ya no lo satisfacía. Las únicas veces en las que disfrutaba más cosechando era entrenando nuevos recolectores o cuando algún contrato resultaba particularmente difícil.

Su última asignación era un buen ejemplo, Harry tuvo que reconocer que el hombre era inteligente, le había perdido la pista en tres ocasiones y tuvo dos semanas de inactividad mágica, lo que lo llevó a sospechar que el hombre sabía que un círculo de tierra peruana virgen desactivaba cualquier tipo de magia rastreadora, pero para su mala suerte, Harry conocía a la única persona en todo Ibano que la vendía y, además, ella le debía un par de favores.

Ahora el alma del hombre iba camino al Cuarto Oscuro, la cámara sagrada en la que procesaban las almas y de la que no salía nada, y él retozaba en el salón de descanso de la compañía con un café en su mano y su revista de chismes paranormales favorita extendida en sus rodillas mientras esperaba que alguno de sus jefes le diera el siguiente trabajo.

A veces pensaba que era hora de retirarse, a pesar de que su contrato estipulaba diez años de servicio continuo, éste tenía una cláusula que indicaba un paz y salvo si cosechaba cierto número de almas, cantidad que Harry ya había sobrepasado, pero luego recordaba que a su cuenta del banco le faltaban unos cuantos ceros para poder comprar la granja que quería y desistía, la paga por alma no era tan lucrativa como algunos creían. Él se merecía una buena jubilación y si tenía que romperse la espalda, los dedos y apestar a magia por siempre, lo haría.

La marca en su cuello ardió y él cerró la revista y se terminó el té. Era hora de cosechar.

 

* * * *

 

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Harry a Jeff, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo más cercano, cuando llegó a una sala de juntas repleta de personas y murmullos alrededor.

—Amigo —dijo él agitado—, Zayn huyó con el contrato de alguien más.

Harry frunció el ceño y vio que Rita, la encargada del área de asignación estaba ausente, en su lugar, Pixie, la asistente de Irvin Azoff, unos de los socios senior de la compañía, revisaba el archivo base mientras fruncía el ceño y se quitaba con exasperación el flequillo rubio de los ojos.

—¿El de quién se llevó?

—El rumor es que era un contrato gordo y que Zayn quería un pedazo de él y engañó a Rita para que se lo diera y cuando ella se negó, la golpeó en la cabeza, lo tomó y se fue.

—¿Te sorprende? —resopló Harry—. Zayn es un cerdo grosero.

Jeff sonrió y se encogió de hombros e iba a decir algo cuando la sala se quedó en silencio y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Irvin en su traje de negocios azul oscuro de costumbre, caminaba con su bastón reluciente, la espalda recta y la mirada fija.

—Zayn Malik ha robado un contrato importante para esta compañía asignado a uno de nuestros mejores recolectores —su voz era suave como el terciopelo y se derramaba sobre la piel de todos mientras recorría todo el lugar, Harry se preguntaba si usaba magia para lograr ese efecto o si es que Irvin era así de bueno con las personas—. Los directores y yo hemos llegado a la decisión de que él puede rastrear al objetivo solo, si lo desea, pero se le dará la oportunidad al recolector original de decidir si quiere tomar el contrato de igual forma o si desiste de ello.

Un murmullo se alzó por el lugar, nadie estaba muy seguro de a quién se le había asignado el contrato, había unos cuantos recolectores veteranos en la compañía que podían hacer cualquier trabajo de forma eficiente, incluyendo a Harry, quien no supo por qué, pero se encontró deseando no tener nada que ver con el asunto, sentía algo raro en el estómago que no describiría como nervios, más bien como inseguridad o quizás terror.

Irvin se detuvo frente a él y se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le era imposible deshacer. —Quédese para ponerlo al día con el trabajo, Styles —luego se giró hacia el resto de las personas, abarcándolos con su mirada—. Vuelvan a sus puestos. Pixie está a cargo de las funciones de Rita por el momento.

Harry se quedó quieto mientras los ojos de todos los empleados le pasaban por encima, algunos con simpatía y palmaditas en la espalda y otros con recelo y muecas en el rostro, como si les costara enfrentarse al hecho de que era valioso para la compañía, a pesar de que su nombre había figurado en puesto del cuadro de honor de empleados varias veces, detrás de personajes legendarios en la historia de la compañía.

Cuando Jeff, el último en salir, cerró la puerta tras suyo, Harry se acercó a Irvin, que se había sentado en la mesa central y se sentó sin invitación. Había una jarra con agua sobre ella y se sirvió un vaso con lentitud.

Irvin lo observaba en silencio, evaluándolo y una de sus comisuras se alzó cuando acabó el escrutinio.

—Este contrato es importante y lo que hizo Malik fue una idiotez —soltó a bocajarro el hombre mayor—. Hay una razón por la que se lo asignamos a usted, después de todo.

—¿De quién es el alma?

—Louis Tomlinson.

Harry silbó en voz baja. No era un simple contrato, era El Contrato.

Tomlinson había sido el mejor recolector de su generación, con la tasa anual de cosechas más alta en la última década, Harry nunca había llegado a trabajar con él, pero lo había observado mucho y lo admiraba en secreto por sus habilidades inusuales de rastreo que incluían criaturas modificadas con magia. Era una mente prodigiosa y un mago poderoso. Él nunca supo con certeza que lo había llevado a desaparecer de AGONÍA sin dejar rastro, no creía que nadie lo supiera, un día se reportó con su última cosecha y al siguiente, los socios anunciaban que el hombre se había esfumado con su contrato aún vigente. Desde eso, los recolectores habían estado a la espera del momento en que alguno tuviera que salir a cosechar su alma, y la hora había llegado por fin.

—Así que así está el asunto —dijo el hombre—. Puede escoger no tomar el contrato y se le asignará otro o puede tomarlo y rastrear a Tomlinson en una carrera de tiempo contra Malik.

—¿Cuánto tengo para decidir? —preguntó Harry.

—Dos horas.

Asintió vagamente, bebiendo del vaso con agua y tratando de calmar el nudo de nervios en su estómago.

—Sabemos que es el mejor, Styles, y el alma Tomlinson es una prioridad, por eso estamos dispuestos a ofrecer algo más como incentivo —Irvin sacó un papel de su chaqueta y lo deslizó hacía Harry. Era un cheque—. Si no me equivoco, esto es lo que le hace falta para comprar la granja que quiere —él tomó el papel con manos temblorosas y miró a Irvin—. Traiga a Tomlinson y lo firmaré, su contrato quedará sellado y usted saldrá de aquí como un hombre libre.

 

* * * *

 

—Es una buena oportunidad —le dijo Jeff cuando terminó de contarle.

—Lo sé, pero me siento como una marioneta.

Estaban en la pequeña oficina de Jeff, era un ejecutivo junior que investigaba posibles clientes. Su puesto no merecía más que un pequeño cubículo deprimente igual a las otras docenas en el tercer piso de la compañía, pero era el hijo de Irvin y de algo tenía que servir esa conexión.

—¿Qué es ser una marioneta comparado con tu libertad _y_ dinero? —preguntó él—. ¿Acaso eso no es lo que has querido desde que cambiaste un contrato de alma por uno de recolector?

Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba reluctante a aprovechar esa oportunidad, le parecía que era demasiado buena como para ser cierta. No estaba seguro si era la sensación de estar siendo usado o si era que no le cabía en la cabeza traicionar a uno de los suyos, sin importar que éste hubiera huido.

—No sé… —él fijó la mirada en un poster ridículo de gatos que Jeff tenía pegado en una de las paredes.

—Mira, Harry —el tono de Jeff ya no tenía ese toque burlón que lo caracterizaba y eso hizo que quisiera prestarle atención, así que volvió a mirarlo—, lo entiendo. Es un compañero, una leyenda, una inspiración y, con toda probabilidad, habita los sueños húmedos de muchos en este edificio, pero Louis se fue, tú aún estás _aquí_ y tu mayor deseo es empezar otra vida lejos; esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies por una tontería.

Harry tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiéndose derrotado, pero de alguna forma esperanzado. Las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, ese contrato era una puerta endeble con seguro y él sólo tenía que encontrar la llave que la abriera, o patearla hasta que cediera, lo que sucediera primero.

—Vale, sí —dijo él, exhalando con lentitud—. Lo haré.

—Ese es mi chico —declaró el otro hombre, dándole palmaditas en una mejilla.

Harry dejó a Jeff en su oficina con un dedo roto y una respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

 

* * * *

 

La sangre que hubiera usado para conjurar la ubicación de Tomlinson se había perdido cuando Malik se llevó el contrato, pero Harry conocía otras formas de rastrear personas, además, no creía que Tomlinson fuera tan estúpido como para no esconderse tras miles de amuletos y hechizos ilocalizables.

Estaba usando una de las salas de conjuración porque era más cercana que ir hasta su casa y aunque el tiempo apremiaba, extrañaba sus ingredientes y el olor familiar a limón de sus paredes. Aquí, en cambio, olía a sudor mezclado con azufre y algo que, sospechaba, era salsa de tomate.

La pócima que iba a usar requería una uña de topo en una solución aceitosa simple, comino, una fotografía de la persona a ubicar y una recitación. Harry terminó de girar la cuchara en el caldero y añadió siete semillas de comino, una detrás de la otra.

_—Uti fortitudo mea, invenire._

El líquido burbujeó y cambió de gris a rojo, luego a amarillo y, por último, virando al naranja. Harry consultó su grimorio, constatando que era el color correcto y sirvió dos cucharadas en un vaso de vidrio que se bebió en un trago.

La sensación era extraña y el frío recorrió su cuerpo en un viaje constante, por su cabello, su piel, su sangre, sentía que se congelaba y tuvo que agarrarse del borde la mesa para evitar irse de bruces, luego eructó y unas diminutas partículas naranjas se esparcieron sobre el mapa de la ciudad que había extendido en la superficie, danzando entre sí y buscando un lugar definitivo en el cuál posarse.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando las partículas se dividieron en dos y luego en cuatro y luego en ocho, no se suponía que eso sucediera, las partículas rastrearían la esencia de la persona a la que buscaba, ubicándose juntas sobre el lugar exacto, pero éstas, en cambio, actuaban de forma errática, dividiéndose en grupos de partículas cada vez más pequeñas. Tendría que hacer algo más radical.

Sacó su navaja del bolsillo de sus jeans y la presionó contra su palma cerrada, derramando la sangre sobre el grupo más grande de partículas.

_—Ostendit enim hominem._

Las partículas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a juntarse despacio, Harry ató un pañuelo en su muñeca para detener la sangre después de descartar la navaja y esperó con paciencia mientras las partículas se ubicaban en dos puntos del mapa. No era perfecto, pero serviría.

 

* * * *

 

La primera ubicación estaba cerca de las instalaciones de AGONÍA, en las afueras de la ciudad, una zona desierta con extensiones de campo no trabajado y una única carretera polvorosa y descuidada; la casa no era lujosa, los dos pisos lucían destartalados y la pintura se caía a pedazos, el porche estaba desecho en uno de los extremos y en el pequeño jardín delantero no había ni una sola planta viva. Por su aspecto, parecía que el lugar llevaba tiempo deshabitado, excepto que había una camioneta estacionada con descuido frente a él.

Harry dejó que su propio vehículo siguiera su curso por unos cuantos kilómetros antes de girar en una carretera secundaria que lo llevaría a la parte trasera de la propiedad, estacionaría su auto en los límites de la misma y haría el camino a la casa a pie.

Contó en su mente la artillería que llevaba consigo, una espada corta de doble filo fijada en la funda de su espalda, con el mango justo en el inicio de su cuello, dos dagas pequeñas de plata a las que podía acceder con facilidad en su cintura, un par de pócimas para cegar y aturdir y un amuleto protector que su abuela le había dado de pequeño y que repelería algunos hechizos básicos al crear un escudo flexible que se movería con él con fluidez. No era mucho, pero no solía llevar más cosas consigo para no restringir sus movimientos en caso de tener que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hizo el camino de forma metódica, repasando las estrategias que podría usar una vez dentro del lugar, en caso de que el frente no tuviera en glamour y el interior estuviera tan en mal estado, con pisos derrumbados o podridos y estructuras debilitadas; la precaución debía estar en su mente en todo momento.

Cuando alcanzó a divisarla, supo que había algo extraño en ella, la puerta no estaba cerrada o abierta de par en par, como él hubiera pensado, sino que estaba ajustada y quieta a pesar del aullido del viento que le tiraba los rizos a los ojos y hacía que su abrigo se moviera sobre sus rodillas. La magia se sentía pesada en su lengua, opresora en su pecho.

Había alguien dentro. Lo supo un segundo antes de que la daga silbara en el aire y se incrustara en la madera de la puerta por la que había acabado de entrar, rasgándole la mejilla. La sangre comenzó a correr, pero él la ignoró, moviéndose para ponerse a cubierto tras un sofá.

Otra daga cruzó su camino, distrayéndolo, y una cuerda invisible se enredó en una de sus piernas antes de caer al suelo y arrastrarse tras el sofá. Él se sentó y tocó la pierna en el lugar en que sentía la presión por la cuerda y dibujó con su dedo una simple línea vertical a ella, imprimiéndole fuerza, la presión cedió de inmediato y explotó en partículas multicolores.

Estas personas eran magos entrenados, capaces de realizar hechizos sin siquiera pronunciarlos, Harry no podría vencerlos en ese terreno, él mismo tenía un nivel de magia en su sangre demasiado bajo como para hacer algo más que hechizos simples y pócimas con ayuda del grimorio de su abuela. Por eso, tendía a usar más sus habilidades físicas y su cerebro que la magia como una ventaja frente a magos expertos que olvidaban que esas cualidades también eran efectivas en un ataque de contacto.

Harry revisó su cinturón y localizó una pócima cegadora que si se inhalaba directamente haría los ojos arder, lo que le daría un par de minutos para analizar cuántos eran y en dónde estaban. Quitó la tapa y la lanzó por encima del sofá, el líquido amarillo se derramó un poco sobre su piel e hizo una mueca por el ardor, no tendría mayores efectos dado que se había comido una raíz de eléboro durante la caminata a la casa, pero el escozor le duraría varias horas.

Escuchó algunos gritos y maldiciones por parte de hombres y se levantó de su escondite, enfrentando el área general de la casa. Sacó una de sus dagas y dibujó rápidamente una estrella de siete puntas en su mano, murmurando con cuidado una simple palabra, _"locat";_ la estrella se separó de su mano, flotando en el aire y haciéndose más grande, tres de las puntas estaban iluminadas y una pequeña de color blanco se desprendía de ellas, mostrando la ubicación de todo ser vivo en el lugar.

Harry siguió la línea enfrente de él y llegó a la cocina donde los gemidos desesperados de un hombre se hacían más evidentes, rodeando la mesa de desayuno, lo vio tirando en el suelo en posición fetal, apretándose las manos contra el rostro. No podía distinguirlo bien, pero estaba seguro de que no era Tomlinson, el tono de su piel era más oscuro y su cabello oscuro tenía unas mechas grises producto de la magia negra. Sacó otro vial de su cinturón y lo esparció sobre la entrada de la cocina, el líquido comenzó a burbujear y del humo se formó una red transparente que, aunque no impediría el paso de otras personas, le avisaría si alguien intentaba entrar.

Él se dirigió, entonces hacía el hombre en el suelo y usó su pierna para voltearlo, presionando su estómago con ella, él se tensó, sus gemidos incrementaron de volumen y presionó sus manos en sus ojos con más fuerza.

Harry sacó la espada e hizo un círculo con la punta en el aire, abarcando gran parte del cuerpo del hombre y una red de luz se formó en su torso y brazos, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Escuchó un chasquido y él se giró por instinto, levantando la espada sobre su rostro antes de que unas cadenas gruesas se enredaran sobre ésta.

Un hombre rubio vestido de negro estaba frente a él, sus ojos se veían rojos por la pócima y parpadeaba más rápido de lo normal, pero Harry ya sabía que el efecto de ésta estaba pasando. El hombre jaló la cadena hacía él con fuerza, desestabilizando a Harry, quien logró afianzar su cuerpo al plantar sus pies en el suelo con firmeza y resistir el agarre, el hombre enrolló una porción de la cadena en su brazo y antebrazo y jaló con tanta fuerza que hizo que Harry soltara la espada sólo para evitar irse de cabeza contra el suelo. No perdió el tiempo y sacó una de las dagas, lanzándola hacia el hombre que se movió fuera de su trayectoria, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla por completo y cortar su piel, dejando que la sangre fluyera libremente por la extensión desnuda de su brazo derecho.

Sintió un peso sobre su espalda, unas piernas enredándose en su torso y un brazo apretándole la garganta que agarró como reflejo, pero la otra mano se presionó sobre su hombro y una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió, lanzándolo de cara al suelo, paralizado. El peso en su espalda desapareció y alguien lo giró, el tercer hombre tenía una sonrisa sádica y ojos oscuros y brillantes, su cabello rubio pintado con líneas rojas iguales a las de Harry sólo que más gruesas y prominentes, este era un hombre que practicaba magia de sangre en exceso.

—Malik nos dijo que eras peligroso —dijo el hombre rubio—, pero a mí me pareces más como un gatito inofensivo.

Si hubiera podido, Harry le habría escupido, pero tenía la lengua entumecida al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Átalo, Magnus —el segundo hombre apareció en su visión, la herida en su brazo ya no sangraba, pero aún se veía tierna, recién curada—. Voy a seguir buscando rastros en la casa, asegúrate de desarmarlo por completo.

—Será un placer, Nick —Magnus sonrió aún más y se acercó a Harry, sus manos se movieron lentamente, formando el símbolo para conjurar una cuerda y el aire a su alrededor se cubrió de chispas, luego empujó con sus manos y Harry sintió la presión en diferentes partes de su cuerpo a pesar del cosquilleo que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Magnus se acercó a él y tocó su pierna y la cuerda se hizo corporal y lo apretó aún más.

Harry probó a mover sus dedos discretamente y presionarlos en la cuerda para romperla como la anterior, excepto que esta vez no sucedió nada, quizás porque era sólida. Movió la muñeca lo suficiente para alcanzar el ángulo en el que se encontraba el mango de la daga, pero sus dedos, aún sin su función motora al completo, se resbalaban sin un agarre concreto y tuvo que parar cuando Magnus se cernió sobre él.

—Dime —dijo lamiéndose los labios—, ¿qué se siente estar bajo merced de un depredador? —Magnus sacó una de las dagas de Harry de la funda y le acarició la mejilla con ella—. ¿Sientes que tu corazón se acelera, la sangre fluye pesada y rápida y el sudor se acumula en tu piel? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás es así cómo se sienten tus víctimas, las personas a las que les has quitado el alma? —presionó el cuchillo con ligereza y lo bajó hasta la línea de su mandíbula, peligrosamente cerca de su cuello—. Eso es lo que me imagino que le pasó a mi hermana cuando cosechaste su alma. Aunque no puedo preguntárselo dado que está muerta.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, no hablaría ni aunque pudiera, no sabría qué responderle, jamás se había cruzado con alguien que conociera de primera mano a uno de los cosechados y Magnus, a pesar de la aparente fortaleza y amenaza en su voz, estaba herido, se le notaba en los ojos y el ligero temblor en la mano que sostenía el cuchillo contra su cuello.

—Te voy a acabar, Harry Styles, te lo ju-

No pudo terminar, no cuando una figura encapuchada se le lanzó encima, enredando los muslos en su cuello, Magnus hizo un sonido ahogado y el encapuchado encorvó su espalda concentrando la fuerza en sus muslos e inclinándose hacia atrás para tirarlo al suelo. Magnus se desplomó, no sin antes enterrar la daga en el muslo del encapuchado que gritó de dolor y lo golpeó en el rostro con el codo, noqueándolo.

Harry mantuvo un ojo en el encapuchado, quien se quitó la daga y dibujó un círculo en su muslo, presionando el dedo en el centro, la sangre paró de manar y se levantó, girándose hacia Harry. Dio un paso en su dirección y una piedra pasó volando entre sus piernas y, antes de tocar el suelo, soltó una corriente eléctrica que lo lanzó sobre sus rodillas, el encapuchado la tomó entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza, neutralizando la energía. La piedra cayó al suelo, inerte.

Nick salió entonces de su escondite y cargó hacía el encapuchado, éste agarró la daga que había tenido enterrada y la hundió en el vientre de Nick antes de voltearla sobre su eje, profundizando la herida. Nick se desplomó al suelo, aún vivo pero incapaz de hacer algo más que retorcerse de dolor.

La sensación de entumecimiento había bajado lo suficiente para que Harry girara su muñeca y agarrara la daga que le quedaba y tenía la intención de usarla para cortar la cuerda y liberarse, pero el encapuchado se dirigió a él lentamente y le pisó la mano con una de sus botas.

Se bajó la capucha y Harry, que esperaba que fuera Tomlinson, se sorprendió al ver a una mujer rubia mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y se supone que eres de los mejores recolectores?

Ella le pateó la cara con fuerza y la oscuridad llegó.


	2. Parte II

* * * *

 

—¿Estás segura de que eso era lo único que tenían con ellos?

Harry estaba mareado y había una voz suave flotando sobre su cabeza, se sentía entumecido y como si tuviera algodón en sus oídos, había una pizca de consciencia en su mente que se aclaraba con cada segundo que pasaba, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba acostado sobre su estómago y que sus manos y piernas estaban atadas.

—No había nada más en la casa que fuera ajeno a ella —era la voz de una chica, la que lo había golpeado en la cara—. Ya está despierto.

Harry, entonces, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, la chica estaba sentada en una silla frente a él, ya no tenía la capa puesta y pelaba una fruta con una daga, una de _sus_ dagas, notó él al entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Eso es mío —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Ahora mismo, no lo necesitas.

—Lottie —esa era la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, Harry giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo y, de alguna forma, no se sorprendió tanto como pensó que lo haría al ver a Louis Tomlinson parado allí con los brazos cruzados—. Eres Harry Styles, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Harry, dudaba que Tomlinson supiera quién era, después de todo, nunca trabajaron juntos y Harry llevaba muy poco tiempo en AGONÍA cuando el hombre se marchó.

Tomlinson hizo un gesto hacia la esquina de la habitación y Harry miró hacía allí, su espada estaba recostada contra la pared. —Esas runas de propiedad son cosa inteligente, evitarás que alguien más la use y te la robe.

Harry sólo lo miró sin ninguna expresión. No era ajeno a los cumplidos, pero no sabía si esto era una táctica delusoria o no.

—¿Qué hacías en la casa? —espetó de repente la chica, Lottie, y él dirigió su atención a ella—. ¿Y quiénes eran esos hombres?

—Charlotte —le advirtió Tomlinson, sin quitar sus ojos de Harry—. ¿A ti te dieron mi contrato?

Harry asintió y se lamió los labios. —No trabajaba con ellos.

—Eso es obvio dado que te tenían cogido de las pelotas.

Tomlinson la volvió a mirar y ella se encogió sobre sí misma. Claramente, lo respetaba (¿o lo temía?) lo suficiente para saber cuándo era mejor no seguir tentando su suerte.

Él se sentó en la cama, cerca de Harry y puso una mano en su brazo, Harry se tensó de inmediato, listo para sentir algo terrible en la zona, quizás picazón o una corriente eléctrica. O calor. _Dicen que a él le gustaba el fuego._ Pero nada sucedió, sólo era una mano cálida, algo sudorosa, pero no había nada extraño en ella.

—Te robaron el contrato —dijo, con la cabeza inclinada y expresión concentrada—. Sin embargo, quieres algo que ellos están dispuestos a darte. Lo quieres lo suficiente como para que no te importe competir contra alguien más.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

Tomlinson le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. —Percepción, paciencia y buen oído.

Harry sólo frunció el ceño y flexionó los dedos, los sentía entumecidos. —¿Podrías quitarme esto?

—Claro, ¿y quieres una taza de café, pancito y de paso un cuchillo para que nos mates? —soltó Lottie exasperada—. ¿Nos crees estúpidos o qué?

Ella dio un chillido cuando su silla comenzó a moverse en dirección a la puerta que se estaba abriendo y se la llevó del lugar. —¡Louis!

Tomlinson suspiró. —Tendrás que disculpar a mi hermana, no tiene mucha práctica socializando con personas —él quitó su mano del brazo de Harry y la puso sobre sus dedos, tocándolos uno a uno con lentitud—. ¿Esto se siente mejor? —Harry asintió, una sensación fresca comenzó a extenderse de las puntas de los dedos hasta los hombros, aliviando el entumecimiento. Tomlinson sonrió—. Bien. No puedo soltarte, por obvias razones, pero no hay motivo para que la pases mal mientras decidimos qué hacer contigo.

—¿Me vas a matar?

El otro hombre inclinó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente. —¿Es eso lo que dicen de mí en AGONÍA? ¿Qué voy por ahí matando gente?

—¿Lo haces? —replicó Harry sin pensarlo.

Él se rio, aunque tenía un toque amargo y no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta abierta.

—Vendré a traerte de comer en un par de horas, _descansa_.

Y Harry no supo por qué, pero la palabra se metió en su cabeza y lo recorrió por completo y, por algún extraño motivo, los ojos se le cerraron por voluntad propia a pesar de que no tenía sueño. Luego, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso. Ya estaba durmiendo.

 

* * * *

 

La siguiente vez que Harry se despertó no fue por una voz, era la certeza de que alguien lo observaba.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y los enfocó al frente de él. Había dos niñas pequeñas idénticas, de no más de doce años, que lo miraban en silencio.

—¿Viniste a matar a nuestro hermano? —preguntó una de ellas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—¿Qué si viniste a matar a nuestro hermano? —preguntó la otra.

—Ehh… ¿no? —no era una mentira, no exactamente, pero no creía que fuera prudente decirles a unas niñas pequeñas esa clase de cosas con tan poco tacto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás atado? —preguntó la primera.

—No lo sé.

—¿Quieres que te desatemos? —esa era la segunda, o tal vez la primera. Harry no lo sabía, sus rostros eran idénticos y usaban la misma ropa y la luz no era muy buena y alguien le había pateado la cabeza, lo más probable era que tuviera una concusión.

Otra persona entró en la habitación y Harry se dio cuenta, aliviado, que era Tomlinson. Traía un plato en una mano y en la otra un vaso de vidrio con un líquido amarillo dentro, una bandeja con viales venía levitando tras él.

—Daisy, Phoebe, ¿qué les he dicho de molestar a los invitados?

—Nada —dijo una de ellas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca tenemos invitados —continuó la otra.

Tomlinson sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. —¿Qué hay de la privacidad?

—¿Eso es como cuando Charlotte nos dice que nos larguemos de su cuarto…

—… porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer cuando en realidad está…

—… besando posters de cantantes?

Harry alzó una ceja y trató de enmascarar la risa que se le precipitaba por la garganta con una tos, Tomlinson alzó una ceja en su dirección y luego rodó los ojos. Depositó los platos en una mesa, la bandeja posándose al lado, y él puso una mano en un hombro de cada chica y los apretó ligeramente.

—Lárguense, demonios.

Las niñas sonrieron, pero salieron corriendo de la habitación, sus pasos pesados se escucharon hasta desvanecerse al igual que sus voces, aunque no eran muy claras. Sin embargo, era obvio que se estaban burlando de su hermano.

—Son lindas —dijo Harry una vez que el silencio se había alargado demasiado.

—Cuando no están haciendo travesuras, sí —él se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tocó su brazo—. ¿Cómo sientes el cuerpo?

Harry lo pensó un momento, no había razón para mentir, no cuando claramente estaba en desventaja. —Pesado, pero bien.

Tomlinson asintió y trató de darle uno de los viales. —Es para la concusión —dijo, cuando Harry giró la cabeza—. Puedes tomarlo o te lo puedo inyectar como los otros que ya te he suministrado.

Él entrecerró los ojos y decidió ceder, de nuevo, no había mucho qué hacer. Recibió los otros viales, uno azul—para minimizar los daños por la parálisis mágica o un veneno lento—y uno rosa que sólo podía ser un revitalizador.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el hombre hizo ademán de desatarlo, ¿de seguro no era tan estúpido?

—Te tatúe una runa de vinculación —explicó cuando vio la confusión en tu rostro—. Si intentas matarme, morirás instantáneamente.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente, la incredulidad y el asombro llenándolo. —Eso es increíblemente inteligente.

—Gracias —dijo el otro hombre, obviamente complacido.

Tomlinson desató sus manos primeros y luego las piernas, le dio la espalda para llevarle el plato con comida y Harry lo analizó rotando las muñecas para activar la circulación; era la primera desde que se despertó en que podía verlo bien, sin la poca visión que le otorgaba tener la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Era mucho más bajo que él, con una contextura ligera, pero de movimientos flexibles y precisos, no parecía débil ni en mal estado físico, quizá un poco fuera un poco lento en comparación con Harry, pero de seguro lo compensaba con una mente ágil y perspicaz y habilidades mágicas que iban más allá de las que el propio Harry conocía, si los trucos con la percepción y lo de las tazas eran una indicación.

Recibió el plato y comió en silencio, bajo los ojos penetrantes del otro hombre que parecían leer mucho más de Harry que lo que simplemente mostraba. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba, pero no creía que fuera algo intrínsecamente malo, tal vez con un borde de calculador, sí, pero hasta ahora, no le había dado razones para pensar que lo mataría sin una pelea justa.

—¿Sabías que convertí a los otros hombres que estaban en la casa en figuras de porcelana?

Harry se congeló con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y lo miró fijamente. —¿No sabía?

Tomlinson chasqueó la lengua. —Lottie los trajo, por supuesto, porque odia dejar desorden en la otra casa, pero yo no me podía dar el lujo de dejarlos despertar, se notaban que eran muy peligrosos.

—¿Y yo no lo soy? —dijo en voz baja Harry.

—Claro, sólo que en una forma diferente. Ellos eran extremadamente hábiles con la magia y podrían liberarse en cualquier segundo, exponiendo este lugar —explicó tranquilamente él—. Tú, por el contrario, pelearías físicamente y tendrías una ventaja sobre mi hermana y quizás sobre mí, también, pero no podrías abandonar esta casa, no tienes suficiente magia en las venas.

—¿Entonces soy el menor de dos males?

—Sí —declaró como si nada—. Y tu energía es más interesante que la de ellos, ansias la libertad de una forma que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Esto tiene algún punto, Tomlinson?

—Louis y sí, tiene un punto —dijo él—. Yo sé perfectamente lo que es ser un recolector por obligación, mis padres me entregaron a AGONÍA como seguro cuando tenía trece años y cada alma que coseché era un peso menos en el contrato de ellos. Pero este trabajo cansa, como estoy seguro que sabrás y, más pronto que temprano, comienzas a darte cuenta que no sabes ni siquiera por qué lo haces, cuál es el propósito de acumular tanta energía mágica si no se va a aprovechar, ellos nunca te dicen que hacen exactamente con la magia residual que queda de las almas que nosotros cosechamos pero te ves obligado a hacerlo porque tienes una deuda que debes pagar.

—Las almas son para generar energía eléctrica —señaló Harry—, eso no es un secreto.

—No estoy poniendo eso en duda, pero, por si nunca lo notaste, la mayoría de los contratos pertenecen a personas con habilidades mágicas, cuando cosechas el alma, esa magia es energía que queda y que no puede ser usada para generar electricidad, ni transferida a otro ser —él sonrió amargo, de repente pensativo—. Te hace preguntarte qué hacen con ella, ¿no crees?

Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—También te hace preguntarte por qué cambian contratos de almas por los de recolectores sólo a ciertas personas, los más selectos, los más valiosos —hizo una pausa y se miró las manos—. Los más poderosos.

—Yo no tengo suficiente magia —dijo Harry y se señaló con la mano.

—No dije que fuera necesariamente en esa área —replicó él con una ceja alzada—. Revisé los viales que tenías y no muchos serían capaces de realizarlas, no yo ciertamente.

—Seguir las instrucciones de un grimorio no es la gran cosa.

—¿No lo es? —rebatió Louis—. En todo caso, AGONÍA no es una compañía transparente. Mi deuda desapareció cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente y creí que me dejarían irme, pero la transfirieron sobre mi hermana y agregaron una cláusula a mi contrato de recolector: trabajaría diez años con ellos y ambos seríamos libres, excepto que yo no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por eso. Con cada alma que cosechaba, sentía que la mía se consumía y tenía miedo, así que hui y me escondí con mi familia y no hay un día en que lamente esa decisión —Louis se tocó el pecho, por encima de su corazón—. Tu alma está sufriendo, Harry y si no te liberas, no va a quedar nada por salvar.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —No soy como tú, no quiero huir y tener que estar mirando sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo, preguntándome si este será el día en que vengan por mí. Este contrato es mi boleto de salida, de conseguir la libertad de forma legal, sin quedar expuesto al miedo por el resto de mi vida.

Louis se rio, pero era un sonido agrio. —Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer, pero AGONÍA es una prisión, ellos no dejan que nadie se vaya a no ser que sea en un ataúd; si me llevas, te dirán que hay un problema en tu contrato una y otra vez y cuando menos lo pienses habrás pasado toda tu vida a la merced de ellos.

—¿Tu vida es perfecta? —preguntó Harry, tenso—. ¿Acaso te enorgullece vivir en completa paranoia, negándoles a tus hermanas la normalidad que merecen? Una de ellas me pateó en la cabeza por diversión y las otras dos me preguntaron si voy a matarte en vez de estar viendo televisión o jugando con sus muñecos —no sabía en qué momento se había exaltado tanto, pero ahora estaba gritando—. ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres para ellas, que vivan con miedo todo el tiempo, resintiendo a todos los que las rodean?!

Un torbellino rubio se lanzó sobre él de repente.

—¡No te atrevas, estúpido! —Lottie estaba llorando, sus puños conectaban con su pecho, sin embargo, no había fuerza tras ellos. Louis la agarró de los brazos y trató de abrazarla y alejarla, pero la chica se soltó y volvió hasta Harry, apuntándolo con un dedo—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha hecho para protegernos, de todo lo que ha sacrificado de sí mismo. No pretendas echarle la culpa de esto cuando en el fondo sabes que los responsables están sentados en este momento en una maldita oficina discutiendo formas de engañar a personas inocentes y robarles sus almas mientras en su tiempo libre se dedican a medirse los pies y hablar de cosas insignificantes. No tienes el derecho de juzgarlo, tú no sabes nada.

—Charlotte, vamos, es suficiente.

Louis estaba pálido y lloroso y hacía lo que podía para tratar de contener a la bomba de tiempo que era su hermana, ella cedió finalmente y se dejó abrazar. Las gemelas estaban paradas en la puerta, una de ellas le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros a la otra que lloraba silenciosamente.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir.

—No —lo cortó Louis—, ahora no. Vamos, niñas, salgamos de aquí.

Él sacó a Charlotte de la habitación y las más pequeñas lo siguieron obedientes, la puerta se cerró suavemente y Harry se desplomó sobre las almohadas, conmocionado por las palabras de la chica. Miró sus manos y se asqueó, estaban manchadas de sangre, de dolor y sufrimiento, de todos los actos deplorables que había cometido en el nombre de un contrato y una ideología en la que ni siquiera creía, recordó el rostro de Magnus, las palabras de Charlotte y, sobre todo, la promesa a su hermana, y supo que Charlotte tenía razón, ¿quién se creía que era para juzgar a Louis cuando él mismo estaba tan manchado?

 

* * * *

 

Harry había entrado y salido de un estado de somnolencia inquieta antes de decidir levantarse y estirar un poco las piernas.

Louis—ni siquiera sabía cuándo su mente decidió llamarlo así—no había vuelto a la habitación después de la discusión y, por tanto, no estaba atado o impedido físicamente, aunque no estaba seguro de si la puerta estaba cerrada. Se dirigió a la esquina y tocó la espada, la había mandado a hacer un par de años después de comenzar a trabajar en AGONÍA, estaba basada en los diseños rudimentarios de su hermana y comentarios sobre aleaciones y pesos y contrapesos del forjador, le tenía cariño, era una de sus pocas posesiones relacionadas con su familia que no le evocaba tristeza al observarla.

Él cerró sus ojos y pensó en su familia como pocas veces se permitía, en su padre que lo llevaba al mercado sentado sobre sus hombros y lo dejaba dormirse en su regazo cuando trabajaba hasta tarde, en su madre y sus sonrisas cariñosas y el olor a pan dulce que siempre dejaba en todos los lugares por los que pasaba, en su hermana, su Gemma, la niña castaña a la que le faltaba un diente de pequeña y lo perseguía por el jardín con un palo que hacía las veces de espada, la adolescente débil postrada en una cama que lo hacía reír a pesar de que siempre estaba cansada, la joven mujer que en su lecho de muerte le hizo prometer que trataría de ser feliz; las tres tumbas que ya no visitaba por miedo a derrumbarse y nunca poder levantarse, los ecos de personas que no volvería a ver jamás.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró, recogiendo la espada y desenfundándola, él trazó las runas de propiedad en la hoja que impedían que alguien más la empuñara y las diminutas rosas talladas con delicadeza en ella, pasó el dedo con cuidado sobre el filo, penetrando la piel a poca profundidad, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el piso de madera y él las observó distante; el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza y golpeando la pared lo hizo cortarse más y Harry maldijo.

Se enderezó con la espada agarrada firmemente y corrió hacia la puerta, pegando la oreja a la madera, unas voces amortiguadas lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, distinguía la de Louis y las de otros dos hombres, puso su mano libre sobre el pomo, inseguro de si salir de la habitación y el ruido de vidrio quebrándose lo impulsó fuera de ella.

Salió a un pasillo con varias puertas y se encontró a Charlotte a medio camino, estaba despeinada y tenía un pijama ridículo de ositos, pero eso no le quitaba imponencia al látigo en su mano.

Harry la empujó fuera de su camino. —Quédate arriba y protege a tus hermanas.

—Pero-

—Hazlo, joder.

No se detuvo a ver si ella obedecía, pero sí escuchó una puerta abrirse y el murmullo nervioso de las niñas pequeñas, él bajó las escaleras corriendo y tuvo que agacharse cuando una esfera púrpura casi lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Louis estaba en el centro de la habitación, había conjurado una capa artifictante adherida a su piel que repelía la mayoría de hechizos que le lanzaban, desviando su trayectoria, en cada mano tenía dos espadines cortos y luchaba contra tres hombres al mismo tiempo. Se movía con gracia y agilidad, esquivando, agachándose y levantando ambos espadines con la experiencia de un guerrero curtido por los años.

Harry se lanzó a la carga, bloqueando con su espada el ataque de uno de los hombres, Louis lo miró por menos de un segundo y asintió, moviéndose hasta estar justo a su espalda. El sudor pronto empapó a Harry y a éste se le unió la sangre por un par de heridas, hubo un momento en el que el cuerpo de Louis se sacudió sobre él y, por instinto, Harry se inclinó, sólo para sentir que Louis usaba su espalda como impulso para esquivar y atacar a uno de los hombres, incapacitándolo de inmediato.

A Harry no se le daba bien trabajar con otras personas, siempre tenía la sensación de que los demás le estorbaban a la hora de luchar, pero Louis era ligero y perceptivo, siempre girando o dando un paso adelante o atrás para evitar chocar contra Harry, la experiencia era nueva e interesante, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía familiar y cómoda y Harry se encontró deseando repetirla una y otra vez.

—¡Louis! —se escuchó la voz de Charlotte.

Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia lo alto de las escaleras, Harry inclinó el cuerpo, eludiendo un ataque, pero Louis no tuvo la misma suerte, la espada del otro hombre se clavó en su hombro y él se encogió de dolor. Ambos hombres alzaron sus espadas, ubicándolas bajo sus mandíbulas.

—Bajen las armas —dijo uno de ellos—. Un movimiento en falso y se acaba.

Harry soltó la suya y un momento después escuchó caer las dos de Louis, miró, entonces a las escaleras de nuevo y vio a dos hombres escoltar a las hermanas de Louis, Charlotte bajó primero las escaleras ladeando el cuerpo lo suficiente para mostrarles que le apuntaban con un arma, ella tenía una expresión furiosa mezclada con preocupación y uno de sus pómulos estaba un poco inflamado, de seguro por un golpe. Las gemelas bajaron después cogidas de la mano, el otro hombre sólo apuntaba a una en la cabeza, pero la otra se negaba a despegarse de su hermana.

Se escuchó un aplauso cortó y espaciado y Zayn Malik apareció en el segundo piso, daba cada pisada como si fuera el rey del lugar y en cierto modo lo era, los tenía a todos contra las cuerdas.

—Damas y caballeros, los dos mejores recolectores de almas de AGONÍA —dijo él con tono petulante—, subyugados y vencidos.

—Hazlo corto y directo, Malik —escupió Harry—, nadie quiere oír tu cháchara aburrida.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hasta Harry, frunciendo los labios, su secuaz dio un paso atrás y bajó el arma.

—Nunca me agradaste, Harry —pasó una mano por su mejilla—. Tanto talento y tan poca ambición. Tan aburrido. Y, sin embargo —la uña de su índice creció descomunalmente y lo rozó, sacándole sangre—, los jefes siempre querían presumir de ti, de tus rachas y de cómo eras un milagro para las estadísticas. Voy a disfrutar tanto cosechando tu alma.

—No —la voz de Louis sonó clara y firme.

Zayn lo soltó y se dirigió hacia él, Harry le daba la espalda y era incapaz de ver lo que sucedía, pero podía imaginarse la expresión burlona del otro hombre.

—Ah, la leyenda, el invencible Louis Tomlinson, ¿qué te hace creer que estás en posición de ordenarme?

—Me quieres —dijo Louis simplemente—. Necesitas mi alma.

—Puedo cosecharla cuando quiera.

Louis se rio. —No soy de ponérselas fácil al enemigo. Si quieres mi alma, tendrás que deshacer el hechizo que até a ella —hubo una pausa y el ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Louis le dio a entender que repasó a Zayn de arriba abajo—. Y no eres lo suficientemente poderoso, me necesitas, ergo, estoy en ventaja.

La cabeza de Louis rebotó contra el cuerpo de Harry, como si Zayn lo hubiera golpeado. —Puedo matar a tus hermanas.

—Puedes _intentarlo_ —y ahora la voz de Louis era burlona con una capa de peligro bajo ella—. Hay una pócima explosiva activada bajo comando en los cimientos de la casa, una palabra mía y todos volaremos. Adiós, alma, adiós reconocimiento, fama o lo que sea que esperes lograr con esto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hagamos un trato —dijo Louis y Harry se tensó—. Voy contigo de forma voluntaria y dejas a mis hermanas _y_ a Harry en paz.

Zayn dejó salir una risita. —Te gusta él, ¿cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño porque, _¿qué?_

—Decide rápido, Malik, mi paciencia se agota.

Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos.

—Bien.

Él debió haber hecho alguna seña a los otros hombres, porque el que había peleado con Harry se acercó a él y lo empujó hasta que se arrodilló, Charlotte y las gemelas cayeron a su lado y Harry las abrazó por instinto. Louis caminó al lado de Zayn y éste conjuró una soga corpórea con la que ató sus manos a su espalda, luego le puso un collar en el cuello que irradiaba magia, el centro brillando de un color gris intenso, lo que sólo significaba que con él puesto anularía cualquier intento de magia que pudiera hacer y nadie con un mínimo de percepción mágica podría quitárselo. Luego, sacó un amuleto de uno de sus bolsillos y lo puso en el suelo, los otros hombres se pusieron a su alrededor, tres flanqueando a Louis mientras él murmuraba el encantamiento que los sacaría de allí.

Louis miraba fijamente a Harry. _“Protégelas”,_ gesticuló y Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Zayn captó sus ojos y sonrió malévolo.

—Tómala.

Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante y agarró a una de las gemelas del torso, Harry se lanzó hacia adelante al tiempo que Louis hacía lo mismo, pero este fue frenado por los tres hombres. Hubo gritos y una gran confusión, Charlotte y Harry luchaban por soltar a la niña del agarre, pero el hombre se había atado mágicamente a ella, en un momento, ella se soltó por la fuerza que el hombre aplicó y Malik pronunció la última palabra y todos desaparecieron en una nube de energía eléctrica.  

La otra gemela comenzó a gritar histéricamente, mientras Charlotte trataba de consolarla y Harry sólo quedó allí, mirando al lugar en el que habían estado parados antes.

Había fallado miserablemente.


	3. Parte III

—Necesitamos hacer algo —dijo Charlotte, una vez que logró que Phoebe (y este era un mal momento para saber quién era quién) se tomara una pócima tranquilizadora. Ambas estaban en la cama de Louis, Phoebe acostada de lado y Charlotte sentada a su lado, acariciándole el cabello. Harry, recostado en un nochero las observaba sin expresión, aunque sentía la culpabilidad hirviéndole en el estómago.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó él—. A estas alturas ya deben estar a punto de cosecharlos y si, por algún motivo, no lo han hecho, no hay forma de entrar a rescatarlos, la seguridad en AGONÍA es muy alta.

—Algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos sólo dejarlos allí para que mueran —Harry bajó la cabeza—. Se lo debes, hijo de puta, no sólo prometiste protegernos, de alguna forma revelaste esta ubicación.

Él la miró entonces. —Explícame cómo demonios hice eso si estuve todo el tiempo encerrado en una habitación dentro de una casa que ni siquiera sé dónde está.

—¿Cómo encontraste la otra casa? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Hice un conjuro de localización.

Charlotte frunció el ceño. —Eso no debió haber funcionado, las protecciones que tenemos lo impiden.

Él se rascó el cuello, avergonzado de repente. —Bueno, no era un conjuro como tal —dijo él—, lo combiné con una pócima.

—Eso tampoco hubiera surtido efecto —comentó ella distraída, su ceño era aún más profundo—. ¿Qué más hiciste?

—Ehh… quizás usé un poco de mi sangre cuando los resultados fueron inconclusos.

—Louis tenía razón —ella se rio de repente, pero no parecía gracioso en absoluto, había un toque histérico en su voz—. Eres brillante.

Harry se sonrojó, no recibía muchos cumplidos sinceros desde que su hermana había muerto, y que Louis Tomlinson, una de las personas que más admiraba, pensara eso de él, lo hacía sentir feliz, de alguna forma extraña.

—Eso no explica cómo encontraron esta ubicación —dijo él, tratando de enfocarse en uno de los problemas que tenían—. Digo, tu hermano debe haberse asegurado de poner una guarda que desactivara amuletos o hechizos localizadores y aparecí en la primera de las ubicaciones que era un señuelo. Creo que hubiera podido determinar con exactitud cuál era la real si hubiera tenido mis ingredientes… —dejó de hablar de inmediato y se quedó paralizado porque _por supuesto_ —. Soy un estúpido.

Charlotte lo miró interesada. —¿Qué?

—Hice el ritual dentro de AGONÍA, cualquiera hubiera podido hacer un hechizo de rebobinado y averiguar qué hice allí y replicarlo.

—Eres un imbécil —ella se levantó y le dio una cachetada, Harry se tocó la mejilla y bajó la mirada—. Esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras sido tan descuidado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido y mis hermanos estarían aquí —ahora lloraba y Harry, atacado por la culpa y el fracaso, se sintió incluso peor.

No soportaba que alguien llorara, por eso siempre trataba de distanciarse lo más posible de las personas a las que cosechaba, tarareaba canciones para tratar de acallar los gritos y se recluía en su interior intentando alejarse de esas situaciones. Siempre terminaban recordándole a las lágrimas histéricas de su hermana cuando les avisaron que sus padres estaban muertos, a sus gritos de negación cuando la diagnosticaron con una enfermedad terminal, a sus gemidos de dolor que la mantenían postrada en cama. No había llorado cuando ella murió, había sentido que, si escuchaba un sólo llanto más, hubiera terminado rogando que lo enterraran con ella y no podía, se lo había _prometido_.

Él se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, aunque la quitó segundos después, cuando Charlotte se encogió ante el gesto.

—Lo sé, lo lamento mucho.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo ella, unos momentos después—. El único motivo por el que quieren a Louis con tantas ansias es por un estúpido objeto que robó.

Harry la miró sorprendido. —¿Qué?

—No sé mucho porque él nunca me dijo nada específico —ella se limpió la nariz con la mano—, pero era algo importante, algo que pondría en peligro la compañía.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde está?

Charlotte negó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, su ánimo desinflado. —Soy una maldita inútil, siempre le metí sustos y nunca quise escuchar ni una jodida palabra de lo que decía.

—Oye, oye —Harry se agachó y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara directamente—. Él está muy orgulloso de ti, de todas, yo lo sé y sólo estuve aquí un par de días. Eres fuerte y hábil y tienes una patada genial, mi cabeza lo puede confirmar —Charlotte se rio débilmente—. Tienes razón, debemos intentar salvarlos, ¿sí? Vamos a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Aún no lo sé, pero sé quiénes pueden ayudarnos.

 

* * * *

 

Cuando Gemma murió Harry, quedó bajo la tutela de su abuela, una mujer a la que había visto antes de eso en contable ocasiones y cuyo recuerdo era difuso. Dalia era una vieja bruja de mal carácter y paranoica hasta las raíces blancas de su cabello, le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía y el grimorio que Harry usaba era una herencia de ella. A pesar de su actitud agria, era confiable y por eso había dejado a Phoebe en su casa y le había pedido que le atara la lengua sobre el asunto para evitar que les sacaran la información en caso de que los atraparan.

Después de eso, él y Charlotte se habían dirigido al apartamento de Jeff, la única otra persona en la que confiaba.

Jeff los había recibido con extrañeza que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando terminó de contarle su historia y le pidió un favor.

—Ni de coña, Harry —dijo él—. Estamos hablando de mi padre.

—Odias a tu padre —señaló Harry.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto, es poderoso y dirige una de las compañías más grandes del país —replicó—. Compañía que yo heredaré algún día.

—Odias la compañía y tu trabajo y te encantaría meterle una patada en culo a tu padre.

—Sí, pero es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Es riesgoso, peligroso y podríamos terminar todos muertos? —preguntó Harry, enumerando cada punto con sus dedos—. Absolutamente, pero estamos hablando de un amigo, alguien que no hizo nada malo y su hermanita. Una niña de _once_ años. Ninguno merece perder la vida así.

Jeff suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro. —Me gustabas más cuando eras todo antipático.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos o necesito quebrarte otro par de dedos?

—Retiro lo que dije —luego volvió a suspirar y lo miró—. Está bien, vamos a jodernos a mi _papaíto_.

 

* * * *

 

Harry nunca había estado en la zona de tratamiento de almas y jamás pensó que lo estaría, pero tenía una idea general de la disposición del lugar basada en los planos que Jeff les dio del lugar. Si aún no habían cosechado a Louis, estaría en el calabozo, encerrado en una jaula diseñada para desactivar cualquier tipo de magia al contacto.

Charlotte caminaba a su lado, el látigo—que, Harry descubrió cuando noqueó a unos guardias en la entrada del edificio con un par de giros de muñeca, era su arma favorita y con la que mejor se desempeñaba—iba anclado en una funda en su espalda y se había recogido el cabello rubio para facilitar el desenfunde.

El lugar estaba silencioso y muchos de los empleados se hallaban desmayados en sus puestos de trabajo, otros en los pasillos, la pócima anestesiante que Harry había puesto en el sistema de ventilación al parecer funcionó bien, lo que les permitía caminar sin ser detenidos por nadie, por ahora.

Llegaron a la puerta y Harry la forzó con las viejas herramientas que encontró en la casa de su abuela, dentro la luz era tenue, pero se podían distinguir varias jaulas y las siluetas de sus ocupantes. Ellos caminaban bajo una bola de luz que Charlotte conjuró y pronto encontraron a Louis, encorvado en su jaula y abrazando a Daisy.

Él no estaba dormido, y levantó su cabeza cuando sintió la presencia de ambos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No es obvio? —respondió Harry—. Estamos rescatándolos.

Louis los miró en silencio, su rostro confundido, y empezó a despertar a Daisy cuando vio a Harry inclinarse sobre la cerradura para forzarla. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero al final, escuchó el clic familiar del mecanismo cediendo y la puerta se abrió. Ambos salieron de prisa y abrazaron a una Charlotte llorosa con fuerza, Harry se giró para darles algo de privacidad y sintió que su pecho se apretaba con cada murmullo confortador.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrar a Louis observándolo fijamente.

—Gracias, Harry.

—No es nada, yo te lo debía.

Louis sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo. —Eres un buen hombre.

El corazón de Harry saltó en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero él parpadeó rápidamente tratando de alejar las lágrimas, le habían dado muchos cumplidos en su vida, y ese no estaba entre ellos. No se había sentido como una buena persona desde hacía años, pero aquí, con los brazos de Louis a su alrededor, la sensación de sus pieles tocándose, y el murmullo de las chicas, podía creer que tal vez sí lo era.

Se separaron cuando Charlotte tosió divertida y Harry se sonrojó inexplicablemente.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Louis.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry—, la idea era sacarlos a ustedes, pero no pensamos mucho más allá de eso.

Louis los miró inexpresivo y luego cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué tal si acabamos con este lugar de una vez por todas?

 

* * * *

 

Louis y Harry iban camino al Cuarto Oscuro, les había costado deshacerse de las chicas, ninguna quería separarse de su hermano por ningún motivo, pero una promesa fervorosa de Louis las había convencido de al menos esperar en el auto de Jeff, parqueado en el estacionamiento.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó Harry curioso—. ¿Le ponemos una pócima explosiva a las instalaciones o les volamos los sesos a los socios?

—Tienes un concepto de trabajo algo violento, Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Funciona para mí.

Louis se rio, de todas formas.

—Robé algo invaluable antes de irme —explicó él—. AGONÍA dice que usa las almas como fuente de poder energético alternativa, pero en realidad comercian con ellas.

—¿Qué comercian? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—De todo, armas, drogas, personas. Son como una mafia. Y no me preguntes para qué las personas quieren almas, porque no tengo ni la menor idea.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que robaste?

Louis se detuvo frente a una puerta de color oscuro y sonrió. —Una llave.

—Me alegro que aparecieran caballeros —dijo una voz tras ellos—. Los estábamos esperando.

Los dos se giraron abruptamente para encontrar a Irvin Azoff con un libro en su mano. Tras él, estaban los otros dos socios de AGONÍA, Matilda Sely y Sterling Varkin. Irvin había fundado la empresa junto con el padre de Matilda, Ewer Sely hacía más de cincuenta años, ambos con la misión de convertir a Covalina en una zona productora y Sterling, un hombre negro con un gusto por las prácticas ocultistas y unos cuantos contactos en la Junta de Gobiernos, había llegado unos quince años después cuando fusionó su pequeña compañía de caza recompensas a las grandes filas de trabajadores de AGONÍA. Matilda, una mujer pequeña y compacta, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos de su padre, había heredado su puesto cuando él murió unos años antes, era inteligente, metódica y completamente humana, pero no por eso menos decidida a abrirse paso en un país cuya población eran magos casi por completo. 

—¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Los ductos de ventilación llegaban hasta la zona de los directivos, debían estar dormidos por la pócima anestesiante.

—Siempre supimos que iban a tratar de llegar aquí, muchacho —respondió Irvin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ambos tienen esa clase de espíritu valiente y estúpido que los obliga a hacer lo correcto. Eso y una bola de cristal que los mantuvo vigilados desde que salieron de la protección de la casa en la que estaba Tomlinson.

Louis maldijo y dio un paso atrás. —Esto es una trampa.

—¿Qué? —Harry se giró de lado, mirándolo rápidamente antes de volver su atención a los otros. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó nota de los objetos que sostenían, Irvin tenía un grimorio, era obvio por el tamaño y los símbolos en la tapa, Matilda cargaba una copa grande con fuego blanco ya encendido y Sterling llevaba un cuchillo ceremonial sobre seda purpura—. Demonios.

—Ya veo que al menos uno de ustedes es inteligente —Irvin dio dos pasos adelante mientras que los otros dos se ubican en sus flancos, formando un triángulo que apuntaba hacia donde Harry y Louis se encontraban—. _Medireki_.

Un resplandor rosa salió de su pecho y creció desmedido hasta formar una bola a su alrededor, Harry reconoció el hechizo de la cúpula y maldijo en voz alta, la formación tenía sentido, necesitaban de la fuerza de todos para mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Ambos se miraron, desconcertados, con el hechizo no podrían atacarlos directamente,  pero a los directivos les sería imposible intervenir en lo que Harry y Louis hicieran a su alrededor.

—Rápido —dijo Louis, enfrentándolo—. Pon tu mano sobre mi corazón.

Harry lo hizo sin dudar, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, casi al mismo ritmo que el suyo, Louis lo miraba concentrado y Harry estaba listo para seguir otra instrucción pero en vez de eso, sintió su mano posarse sobre la suya, metiendo sus dedos entre los de Harry.

— _Mukati —_ —murmuró Louis y Harry sintió que algo se materializaba en su mano, agarró el objeto con la palma y cuando la abrió se sorprendió.

—Es una llave —dijo con voz plana.

—Te dije que era una llave.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —No creí que fuera literal, estaba pensando más bien en algo grande y que… —su voz se perdió.

—Déjame adivinar, que explotara —Louis se rio cuando él asintió, pero carecía de humor—. Lamento decepcionarte con esto tan aburrido. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Volvió a asentir y enfrentó la puerta con solemnidad, este lugar había causado mucho dolor, había roto personas y familias por completo, lo había destruido a él, a Louis y a sus hermanas, a Magnus, a tantas personas de las que ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Y estaba a punto de dejar de existir, Harry metió la llave pero antes de poder girarla fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez por una daga que cruzó entre sus cuerpos y se clavó en la puerta.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Zayn rodear la cúpula, Harry notó que Sterling estaba haciendo un círculo alrededor de Matilda, que aun sostenía la copa, Irvin los enfrentaba y sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente.

—Ustedes, en verdad son unos estúpidos —dijo Zayn, ganándose la atención de Harry—. Yo creía que al menos uno sería inteligente y huiría, pero tal parece que la lectura general de sus personalidades no estaba tan desacertada.

—Ve al punto, niño —espetó Louis, sacando el espadín que Harry había llevado para él.

—Son sólo ganado, y ahora van a pagar por su mal llamada valentía —él hizo un movimiento de ocho con su muñeca hacía Harry, quien sintió un pulso eléctrico en sus extremidades, las rodillas le fallaron mandándolo al suelo, la llave resbalándose de su mano.

Louis trató de pisarla, pero Zayn lo hizo chocar en la pared con un hechizo de barrido, luego se acercó a Harry y sacó de su chaqueta negra una pequeña bola transparente en la que introdujo la llave y la envió hacia la cúpula, Irvin se giró y comenzó a bajar el hechizo lentamente, Harry observaba la escena con impotencia mientras la sensación de electricidad se desvanecía de a poco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Louis lanzándose al combate, cruzando el espadín con la daga de Zayn que comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en una espada larga. Harry se levantó con dificultad, dispuesto a evitar que la llave fuera a parar a manos de Irvin. Sacó un vial con una poción explosiva con manos temblorosas y lo lanzó hacia la cúpula, temeroso de que ésta lo absorbiera, sin embargo, no fue así y la poción explotó en fuegos de colores que generaban humo en exceso.

Harry volvió a arrodillarse, aunque esta vez fue por voluntad propia y sacó la daga que siempre llevaba consigo. Distantemente, registró la lucha entre Louis y Zayn, ninguno queriendo ceder terreno, filos chocando con fuerza y la sangre brotando de algunas heridas. Dentro de la cúpula, Matilda y Sterling comenzaron un cántico en Rondo, la antigua lengua de Ibano, usada únicamente ahora para rendir culto a las diosas Muran y Eria.

Él no contaba con el conocimiento completo del lenguaje, pero entendía lo suficiente para saber que estaban invocando un ritual de despojamiento vital, contando con los cuatro elementos como pilares sagrados, la copa debía tener tierra y agua además del fuego y sólo les bastaba un simple hechizo de ventisca para representar el aire.

Asustado por los posibles resultados del ritual, Harry trabajó con más rapidez y se hizo un corte pequeño en la muñeca, derramando cinco gotas en el suelo con las que luego dibujó una flecha, murmuró las palabras del hechizo y el humo producido por la pócima  se hizo más espeso concentrándose alrededor de la bola que contenía la llave, esa era la dirección en la que había apuntado la flecha.

El humo se hizo más tangible hasta el punto en que formaba una silueta de una mano, resplandeciendo con todos los colores, Harry no le quitaba la vista, necesitaba mantener el contacto visual mientras recitaba el hechizo. Imprimió fuerza en la primera silaba del último verso y la silueta de la mano se cerró sobre la bola, halándola hacia él, pero Zayn se pasó por el frente tratando de evitar que el espadín de Louis lo cortara y Harry perdió la visibilidad de la silueta, que sin dirección concreta lanzó la bola por el pasillo. Ésta chocó en la pared al lado Louis quien no dudó ni por un segundo y la partió con su espadín, la llave cayó al suelo y él la tomó de inmediato.

Zayn se lanzó hacia él de inmediato, la espada en alto pero Harry sacó otra de sus pócimas de su chaqueta y la tiró en la dirección del otro hombre, el vial se quebró y una gran telaraña salió de ella, atrapando a Zayn; su espada ya se estaba encogiendo para convertirse de nuevo en la daga y romper la telaraña, pero Harry no perdió más tiempo y se levantó, corriendo hacia Louis.

—Necesito de tu sangre —fue lo primero que le dijo el hombre cuando Harry lo alcanzó. De nuevo no dudó y se reabrió el corte en su muñeca, Louis puso la llave bajo ésta y contó las gotas de sangre hasta ajustar siete—. Sigues vinculado con AGONÍA, eso me permitirá abrir la puerta.

Harry asintió y vio como Louis insertó la llave de nuevo mientras registraba el sonido de la cúpula rompiéndose y sintió el calor insoportable del ritual que los directivos habían hecho, Louis empujó la puerta y una luz cegadora salió de allí, tragándose todo a su paso.

Por un momento, temió por sí mismo, pero se dijo que si tenía que morir así, al menos lo haría sabiendo que había sido libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Excepto, que no se sentía como si estuviera muriendo, había luz, pero no dolía, más allá del ardor en los ojos.

Escuchó los gritos de Irvin, de Sterling y de Matilda, un gruñido que pudo identificar como Zayn y la luz lo encegueció más, hasta el punto que tuvo que alzar los brazos y ponerlos como escudo frente a su cara. Permaneció unos minutos así y sólo se descubrió cuando su piel dejó de ser tan brillante, los dos hombres y la mujer estaban desmayados, el grimorio, la copa y la daga en el suelo, tirados con descuido; Zayn estaba bajo una porción de la telaraña y se desplomó en el suelo después de echarles una mirada, aun consciente, Louis estaba parado a su lado sonriendo.

Un último resplandor brotó del Cuarto Oscuro y se transformó en un par de mariposas que se posaron un par de segundos sobre su mejilla, eran frías al contacto, luego siguieron su camino y se perdieron más allá del pasillo.

 

* * * *

 

Harry observó con una sonrisa nostálgica a las gemelas abrazándose mientras lloraban de alegría. Hacía un par de minutos, Jeff había llegado en su auto con ella después de que lo había llamado para que la trajera de casa de su abuela, ahora mismo él, estaba hablando con una delegación que la Junta de Gobiernos envió de forma urgente. Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pasaba, excepto que Zayn era un agente encubierto o algo así y que no trabajaba en realidad para AGONÍA, tampoco era que le interesara demasiado, sólo quería asegurarse que las hermanas de Louis en realidad estaban bien para poder irse a su casa, armar las maletas y largarse del Ibano, es lo que debió haber hecho en un principio después de la muerte de su hermana. Sin embargo, se había quedado por el luto y luego por el contrato que le había comprado tiempo a Gemma, tiempo que ella no quería y del que él luego se arrepintió al verla sufrir tanto sin poder encontrar una cura. Ahora veía que todo había sido un error, que sólo tenía miedo de quedarse solo, de perder a lo único que él creía que le quedaba de su familia.

Él sacudió la cabeza y giró la vista de las gemelas, ahora abrazadas por Charlotte y Louis, era estúpido pensar en el pasado, en lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue. Una mano se posó en su hombro y él levantó los ojos para encontrar a Zayn mirándolo serio.

—Buen trabajo el que hicieron allá —le dijo él, señalando a Louis con la cabeza—. No creía que alguno fuera a lograrlo, pero al final me sorprendieron.

—Sí, bueno, difícilmente podía dejar que mataran a una niña inocente —replicó Harry.

—En este punto, dudo mucho que fuera solamente por ella.

—¿Qué, crees que quería salvar a Ibano o algo por el estilo? —él ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja—. Porque no podría importarme menos.

Zayn se rio y le palmeó el hombro. —Tu negación es encantadora.

Harry iba a replicar algo en las líneas de “jódete” pero Louis escogió ese momento para aparecer y estrechar la mano de Zayn.

—Con qué agente encubierto, ¿eh? —comentó casual el castaño—. No me lo hubiera sospechado. Golpeas fuerte para ser de los buenos.

—Tienes suerte que fuera de los buenos, porque si no, no estarías acá para contarlo —replicó Zayn, seguro de sí mismo.

Louis rodó los ojos y lo desestimó con un movimiento de muñeca.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo—. ¿Qué va a pasar con AGONÍA y los empleados? ¿Qué va a pasar con la energía de Ibano?

—Bueno, es cierto que los socios de AGONÍA sí cometieron al menos una docena de crímenes, entre ellos venta ilegal de almas —comenzó el agente, rascándose la nuca—, y también vendían la energía mágica residual, sospechamos a proveedores del extranjero para convertirla en armas, pero eso lo sabremos con certeza una vez revisemos todos sus documentos, así que la empresa pasará a manos de la Junta por ahora —él le hizo una seña a otro agente que se encontraba embalando evidencia—, lo que nos preocupa ahora es que hicieron algo extraño con la energía mágica que no pudieron vender y no sabemos exactamente qué hacer con ello, nadie en el ORÁCULO había visto algo así.

Harry alzó una ceja y silbó por lo bajo, él creía que la Junta de Gobiernos había mandado un equipo especial de investigadores de su propia nomina, pero al parecer, el asunto era tan grave que había enviado a los de la Organización Regional Anti Cúmulos de Líderes Opositores, el servicio secreto del país encargado de la seguridad interna del gobierno.

El agente llegó con una bola transparente igual a la que Zayn había conjurado para meter la llave del Cuarto Oscuro, sólo que ésta era más grande y su contenido era brillante. Louis se acercó y la observó fijo, su ceño arrugándose.

—No puedo decir qué es si no la toco —señaló él.

—Yo no lo recomendaría —dijo Zayn—, uno de los agentes lo hizo y ahora está en el hospital con su magia descontrolada.

—Harry debería hacerlo.

Él giró su cabeza hacía Louis y lo miró incrédulo. —¿Qué?

—Fuiste recolector como yo, tienes experiencia en las almas, pero no tienes casi magia, lo tuyo radica en la creación pócimas, si la tocas, podrás decirme cómo la sientes y no correrás el riesgo de alterar tus poderes o incluso perderlos, un lujo que yo no puedo darme.

Frunció el ceño, pero como en varias ocasiones decidió seguir su idea, confiaba en el cerebro de Louis, su capacidad de ingenio y su perspicacia, y como él decía, si perdía lo poco de magia que tenía, no sería algo del otro mundo, aún podría hacer pócimas, que era lo único que últimamente le importaba.

Zayn los miró fijamente a los ojos antes de asentir hacia el otro agente que soltó la bola en el suelo y retrocedió, murmurando el contra hechizo. La bola se rompió y la luz brillante se desbordó en la zona, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran; una vez que disminuyó lo suficiente, contemplaron la forma que había tomado, era circular, como un balón, sólo que dos veces más grande y su superficie brillaba intermitentemente, los colores desplazándose sin formar patrones concretos. Harry caminó hacia ella con cautela y acercó la palma de su mano, estaba sudorosa por los nervios pero él se armó de valor y dándole una última mirada a un Louis que parecía demasiado confiado para la situación en la que estaban, tocó el cúmulo de energía.

—Es… no sé —comenzó él, observando su mano—, se siente como la picazón de las almas, pero parece más viva, tiene como pulso y… —Herí jadeó cuando sintió un tirón en su muñeca, retrocedió de inmediato y quitó la mano, frotándose la piel.

—¿Te succionó la energía? —preguntó Zayn, sonando preocupado.

Harry negó y frunció el ceño.

—Era más bien como si estuviera… reconociéndome.

Louis se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, acariciándola con sus dedos.

—Te estaba midiendo —dijo él—. Creo que no es sólo energía mágica residual, allí hay todavía parte de almas.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Harry lo observó pensativo—. No creerás que no usaban todas las almas para producir energía, ¿o sí?

—Creo que usaban la extensión completa de las almas humanas, pero no todos los contratos eran con ellos. Puede ser que el alma de un mago tenga más poder que la de un simple humano.

—¿O sea que esto es, en esencia, almas? ¿Podría generar energía eléctrica como las de los humanos? —inquirió el agente, volviendo a conjurar una bola transparente para contener la energía.

—Quizás, pero no estoy seguro —respondió Louis, frotando ausentemente la muñeca de Harry—. Tendríamos que experimentar con ella.

Zayn hizo una mueca y Harry concordó con él, no envidiaba al idiota al que le encargaran ese trabajo.

—De todas formas, chicos, no se preocupen por los empleados de AGONÍA o por la electricidad. Hay algunos magos dispuestos a trabajar en el problema y los agentes del ORÁCULO no alcanzan para localizar todos los contratos y romperlos, con sus jefes siendo completamente humanos y estando encarcelados, la gente de AGONÍA tendrá trabajo por unos cuantos años más.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos las personas no tendrían que vivir con miedo de que un recolector llegara un día a tocar sus puertas.

El agente se despidió de los dos con un apretón de manos y Harry lo observó marcharse con el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo vería. Extrañamente, se sentía tranquilo con la idea.

Louis apretó su mano y le sonrió cuando Harry lo miró.

—Así que una granja, ¿eh? —Harry alzó una ceja pero no confirmó ni negó nada—. ¿El Harry granjero fue tu proyecto de toda la vida o solo una loca idea al azar?

—No lo sé —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Tampoco me importa, creo que me voy a comprar un carrito de helados.

Louis se echó a reír y volvió a iluminar el lugar, el mundo. Era hasta doloroso mirarlo, pero Harry era masoquista y ahí supo que no importaba si no sabía a donde iba a parar, todo iba a estar bien.

 

**FIN**


End file.
